


Unknowledge

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Shota, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primeiramente, porque ninguém entenderia que ele queria estar com mais velho, nem mesmo o porque. Segundo, porque ele mesmo não entendia muitas coisas que o palhaço o fazia sentir</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Em resposta ao desafio proposto por MistCounttess

]

Estava animado. Mal se aguentava o dia inteiro de tanta ansiedade para a chegada da noite, para a hora de encontrá-lo, ficando até mais agitado que o normal junto aos amigos, tendo que segurar-se para não deixar escapar nada sobre o assunto. Era péssimo em mentir e também não gostava de fazer isso, não era certo, mas depois de uma conversa com o mais velho ele logo entendeu o porquê não deveria contar aos companheiros sobre eles. Os amigos não iriam entender porque o moreno queria aquilo, não iriam aceitar. As simples reações de Leorio e Kurapika quando, sem perceber, soltava algum comentário sobre o assassino lhe mostrava que eles não iriam permitir que continuasse a encontrá-lo e ele não queria ter que enfrentar os amigos para isso e nem deixá-los preocupados, porque ninguém conseguia impedi-lo de fazer algo quando queria. Então o ilusionista disse que não precisava mentir, era só guardar um segredo.  
  
Gon era bom em guardar segredos! Ao menos isso podia fazer sem culpa. E pensar em ter um segredo apenas dele e seu fazia-lhe sorrir, deixando tudo ainda mais íntimo para si.   
  
Gostava disso, assim como gostava daqueles encontros pacíficos que começaram a ter de uns tempos para cá. Não que tivessem desistido da ideia de lutar entre si. Da mesma maneira que o mago não desistiria de matá-lo, Gon também não desistiria de vencê-lo, mas ainda não era hora para isso, por mais que vez ou outra Hisoka ainda lhe testasse, e o menor gostava de gastar esse meio tempo com esses encontros “amigáveis” até porque, se não fosse por eles, nunca teria conhecido esse lado mais carinhoso do ilusionista.   
  
E assim que os companheiros adormeceram, o moreno levantou-se, olhando para trás apenas uma vez para conferir se não havia acordado ninguém e disparando em direção à floresta. Havia muito tempo que não se sentia assim, como um menino levado fugindo dos olhos da mãe, a última vez fora quando ainda era criança, pouco antes de conhecer Kaito, quando tia Mito ainda não conhecia sua habilidade e morria de preocupação de saber que estava no meio da mata. Riu com aquilo, achando graça, não era uma criança muito levada quando pequeno, apenas tinha bastante energia, mas de certa forma era divertido sentir-se assim. Tapou a boca com a mão, não podia fazer tanto barulho, e se houvesse alguém ali além de Hisoka?   
  
E pensando em Hisoka, apressou o passo, não queria deixá-lo esperando, sabia que ele ficava entediado facilmente, mas, principalmente, não queria perder um segundinho sequer do seu momento com o outro. Estava tão ansioso para encontrá-lo, para chegar rápido ao local, que não notava o que acontecia ao seu redor, distraiu-se completamente, sequer percebendo que era seguido, ou sentindo o cheiro do melhor amigo que o acompanhava nas sombras. “Hisoka!”   
  
Pensou contente, diminuindo o passo quando se aproximou, retribuindo o contato com os olhos amarelhos, que sempre lhe faziam se arrepiar, para o bem ou para o mal, mas nessa situação o caso normalmente era o primeiro.   
  
\- Que pontual. Parece ansioso. ♦ - Ouviu e corou de leve, realmente estava. Sempre ficava.   
  
\- Só não queria deixar você esperando!   
  
Respondeu, mas percebia que ele já estava ali há algum tempo devido as cartas com que brincava, ainda assim sorria, não seria fácil tirar aquele sorriso de seus lábios agora que finalmente estava do lado do ruivo e nada tiraria sua atenção dele, Hisoka não precisava fazer mágicas para que seus olhinhos não saíssem de cima dele.   
  
\- Uou! – Exclamou quando ele lhe puxou para cima de sua perna, pego de surpresa, o que lhe lembrou de que sua guarda estava realmente baixa, mas isso logo sumiu de sua mente.   
  
Hisoka era incrível! Além de toda a força, inteligência e habilidade também tinha aquele equilíbrio digno de um trapezista de circo! \- Seu equilíbrio é impressionante, Hisoka!   
  
Disse-lhe sem pensar, deslumbrado com sua habilidade. O mágico sempre o fazia se admirar, conseguia transformar até o mais simples ato em algo impressionante e o menor achava que isso nunca mudaria. O maior era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas e o menino gostava disso, por mais que isso lembrasse que estava longe de alcançá-lo, às vezes era como olhá-lo e de repente... Ele estava do outro lado de um penhasco. Mas o moreno superaria isso! Ele ia conseguir passar o penhasco e finalmente ser digno de vencer o ruivo!   
  
\- Seus elogios me deixam tímido, Gon.   
  
Riu de leve ao ouvir isso, descontraído, não se importava se ele mentia para si, já que sabia quando ele o fazia, e ele sabia que sabia. Da primeira vez que ele lhe dissera algo do tipo caíra até na gargalhada, a imagem de um Hisoka tímido não entrava em sua cabeça, principalmente levando em conta algo que fizesse, normalmente era o mais velho quem o deixava tímido com as reações de seu próprio corpo e com as coisas novas que ele ensinava e aquilo que elas lhe faziam sentir.   
  
Coisas novas... As coisas de adulto. Seu corpo se arrepiava ao pensar naquilo. Tinha reações que nunca antes imaginaria que existiam e que ele sabia que só deveria conhecer mais tarde, não que se importasse com isso, ele gostava delas e não achava que havia algo de errado em tê-las descoberto mais cedo com a ajudar do ilusionista, na verdade ele gostava, e não importava se as outras pessoas não entenderiam, ele também não entendia direito, simplesmente acontecia... E ele queria que continuasse acontecendo.   
  
Porque nada daquilo era contra a sua vontade, se fosse não estaria ali. Desde o começo, fora decisão sua aceitar experimentar aquelas coisas e sabia que se não quisesse continuar, ou tentar algo, Hisoka não o obrigaria... Até porque era bem difícil obrigar o moreno a fazer qualquer coisa que não quisesse, mas confiava o suficiente no Hunter para ter a certeza de que ele não iria querer forçá-lo, não sabia explicar porque, apenas confiava e sabia que podia se entregar nas mãos dele que ele não o machucaria... A menos que estivessem no meio de uma luta, mas esse não era o caso, então sequer se preocupava com a possibilidade.   
  
Talvez parte dessa confiança fosse pelo fato de Hisoka ter sido honesto consigo desde o começo, em relação a esse assunto pelo menos. Ele nunca lhe enganara, nunca fingira que era apenas uma brincadeira ou que era algo para alguém de sua idade, pelo contrário. “Coisas de adulto”, esse termo saíra primeiramente da boca do mais velho e o nome em si já dizia tudo, não era algo para uma criança como o moreno. Fora a primeira vez que achou que entendera o que ele queria dizer com “esperá-lo amadurecer” e não tinha apenas haver com seus poderes.   
  
Só que o moreno não era tão paciente quanto o ruivo e a primeira coisa que percebeu ao ouvi-lo mencionar aquele termo foi a proibição implícita, proibição essa que deixou o menor um tanto quanto emburrado, até mesmo tristonho, porque ele queria poder fazer com Hisoka essas coisas de adulto. Por que outras pessoas podiam e ele não? Não era justo... Mas não falara nada sobre o assunto, se fora o maior que havia puxado a proibição e se ele não queria lhe dizer o que eram essas coisas, então tudo bem, só o que tinha a fazer era esperar.   
  
Só que ele nunca fora muito bom em esconder o que sentia, e logo que ouviu algo que imaginou ser um primeiro convite do outro para aprender um pouco daquilo, não hesitou em aceitar. E também nunca recuou ou pediu para parar mesmo quando ele lhe repetia que poderia fazer aquilo a qualquer hora. Na verdade, era quando ele repetia isso que o moreno realmente não queria parar, porque o tom dele, o cuidado com o qual lhe tocava, tudo aquilo lhe indicava que, além das próprias necessidades, Hisoka se preocupava em fazer o menor se sentir bem. “Se sentir bem”, porque ele não sabia como chamar essa sensação estranha que tinha quando estava nas mãos dele e tinha vergonha de perguntar ao ruivo, mas tudo bem, porque era assim que se sentia e que sabia que ele também ficava quando faziam aquelas coisas de adulto. Os dois se sentiam bem.   
  
Não percebeu que havia ficado tão calado, apenas encarara os olhos do mais velho e se perdera neles. Havia tanta coisa neles, eram muito bonitos, lhe faziam pensar em assuntos tão diferentes...   
  
Só percebeu que o tempo passara quando notou-o aproximar suas bocas e imitou o ato, sentindo a textura leve dos lábios macios do palhaço, suspirando antes que o beijo propriamente dito começasse. Sentira falta do calor dos lábios dele, do jeito carinhoso que ele tomava os seus. Entreabiu os lábios deixando que a língua quente dele invadisse sua boca, fechando os olhos e entregando-se à carícia, retribuindo seus toques de forma desajeitada, quase tímida, mas cheio de saudade, carinho e aquela coisa que ele ainda não sabia nomear e que descobrira nessas experiências com o ruivo. Aproveitava o sabor dele, um sabor de chiclete de morango misturado a algo metálico que sempre lhe lembrava sangue, mesmo que o ruivo não estivesse machucado, mas não era ruim, apenas o fazia querer prová-lo mais, enquanto os carinhos que ele faziam lhe arrepiavam o corpo inteiro e ele envolvia o pescoço do companheiro com os bracinhos, abraçando-o forte e se entregando àquelas sensações que inebriavam-lhe completamente.   
  
Quando o beijo foi partido, estava ofegante e seu rosto estava quente. Estava vermelho, mas dessa vez não era por timidez, era por aquilo que deixava todo o seu corpo quente e que fazia com que ficasse ainda mais ofegante. Quando recuperou o fôlego e o calor começou a abrandar, abriu os olhos. Sentiu o olhar dele antes de erguer a cabeça para retribuí-lo, ficando encabulado por saber que há alguns minutos o mágico deveria estar apreciando qualquer que fosse a expressão em seu rosto.   
  
Isso o deixava um pouco desconfortável às vezes, tímido. Não costumava ser alvo desse tipo de olhares, ou achava que não, então era algo novo, mas tudo bem, porque gostava que Hisoka lhe olhasse assim, lhe envaidecia, só ficava meio sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir. O rosto voltava a esquentar e agora sua vermelhidão era mesmo de timidez, mas ainda assim não conseguia desviar o olhar... Parecia quase errado quebrar o contato visual com o ilusionista.   
  
Mas foi ele quem fez isso, Gon apenas acompanhou seus movimentos, sentindo-se quase frágil ao notar o quão diferentes eram suas mãos. As suas tão pequenas e delicadas quando seguradas daquele jeito pelas dele, tão firmes, por mais macias que fossem. Macias, mas com aquelas unhas perigosas, garras, às vezes se atrevia a dizer, garras que também podiam ser inofensivas se ele quisesse. Novamente conseguia ver aquele lado doce dele, porque ele era uma das pessoas mais perigosas que já conhecera... E ao mesmo tempo a mais cuidadosa e uma das mais gentis quando queria. Sabia que nenhuma dessas faces era falsa, não. As duas eram Hisoka e isso o fazia ainda mais complexo para o menino, se pensasse muito sobre esses aspectos era capaz de entrar em curto, então apenas aceitava.   
  
Ah e essa também era uma coisa que o fazia acreditar que o palhaço não era tão ruim quanto todos pensavam. Um psicopata, com certeza, mas ele não era completamente sem coração, pelo menos não para o menor, ele só sabia que era difícil alcançar o coração do mais velho, havia muitas camadas para ultrapassar.   
  
Observou-o conduzir sua mão. Sabia para onde ele a levaria, já havia notado o volume na calça dele, o mesmo volume que vira na Arena Celestial e só entendera depois de começar a ter esses encontros. Hesitou por um momento. Parte de si achava que era besteira, já o havia tocado e já o havia visto, sabia como o mais velho era, mas ainda assim não estava acostumado. Não era como se fosse algo rotineiro, então sempre havia um leve momento de hesitação, quando ficava meio encabulado. Continuava com a noção de que aquela área não era uma área que devia ser tocada por qualquer um, era algo muito íntimo, e lembrar-se da imagem que tinha dele, o tamanho de seu volume, apenas piorava essa sensação, lhe deixando ainda mais sem jeito, principalmente se fosse comparar com o próprio corpo. Perto de seu corpo infantil o mais velho era quase intimidador.   
  
Ouviu-o notando que aquele momento fora um pouco maior do que havia pensado, mas assentindo a ele, as palavras do Hunter lhe trazendo de volta a confiança que tinha no parceiro. Não tinha porque temer, Hisoka não faria nada que não desejasse. Assentiu, sorrindo-lhe de leve, como se dissesse que estava tudo bem e não precisou mais das mãos dele para lhe guiarem, já sabia o que fazer.   
  
Liberou o membro dele do aperto da calça, ficava novamente vermelho ao vê-lo, mas seu corpo também estava quente e sabia que o mais velho estava em um estado pior, provavelmente naquele em que ficava agoniado pelos toques do outro, como às vezes o próprio moreno ficava, por isso decidiu passar por cima da vergonha, envolvendo o membro dele com sua mão, apertando de leve para não machucar.   
  
Ouviu sua recomendação e a obedeceu, fechando os olhos com o gemido que veio em seguida. Adorava aquele tom de voz que indicava que estava fazendo tudo certo, mas, o mais importante, que o ruivo estava gostando. Era isso que lhe fazia arrepiar, saber que fazia-o se sentir bem.   
  
Abriu os olhos novamente, começando a movimentar a mão, sempre lento e cuidadoso no início, olhando para cima para observar as expressões do mais velho. Achava que não podia vê-lo mais bonito, a não ser quando ele sorria de verdade, mas vê-lo daquele jeito, entregue, sem nenhuma máscara, era uma das melhores coisas de quando o tocava. Será que era assim que ele lhe via quando o observava nesses momentos? Seguia as instruções dele, com cuidado para não machucá-lo, aumentando o ritmo a cada som que saía da boca dele, sentindo-se quente. O próprio corpo respondendo ao tom de voz do mago, lhe fazendo corar ao pensar que talvez fosse suscetível demais a ele, mas era muito bom saber que era ele quem fazia o ruivo se sentir assim, que agradava tanto ao mais alto.   
  
A própria respiração chegava a ficar ofegante, acompanhando o ritmo da dele, e já não conseguia mais observar seu rosto porque não queria que ele visse que estava tão corado daquilo que não sabia se chamar desejo, mas nunca deixava de prestar atenção ao que fazia, e já começava a conhecer os indícios do corpo do outro. Quando sentiu-o pulsar mais forte e ouviu sua voz em um tom mais agudo, soube que estava perto, sabia o que viria a seguir e isso reacendia aquela leve vergonha, que no entanto era deixada de lado, superada pela vontade de dar o seu melhor ao mais velho, de saber que o ilusionista chegara ao seu máximo... Pensar nisso também o envergonhava um pouco, mas tentava ignorar, agora não era hora para vergonhas ou pudores, o que era bom, podia ser ele mesmo e demonstrar ao joker tudo o que sentia. Já aprendera havia algum tempo que Hisoka preferia demonstrar sentimentos, quando os demonstrava, através do corpo, e que assim ele também lidava melhor com eles, para si aquilo também servia para isso, mostrar ao mais velho o quanto gostava dele, um gostar que ultrapassava os conceitos que ainda tinha sobre isso.   
  
Então finalmente o sentiu estremecer e soube que ele manchava sua mão com aquele líquido branco, soltando-o aos poucos, observando a própria mão até que o outro o puxasse para aquele abraço, retribuindo-o, com cuidado para não o sujar, e deixando-se encostar ao corpo dele, esperando que se recuperasse e aproveitando para sentir seu cheiro, ouvir seu coração, com o ritmo que sempre lhe embalava quando se aproximava do peito do mais velho. Ouvir sua respiração.   
  
Só que ele estava muito calado, Hisoka não ficava quieto por tanto tempo. Moveu-se, mais atento ao seu redor, e jurou ter sentido um cheiro conhecido... o que não pôde averiguar porque perdeu completamente a concentração ao sentir aquela lambida em seu pescoço que lhe arrepiou os pêlos da nuca, gemendo manhoso antes de ter seus lábios capturados novamente e seu corpo apertado ao dele. Não ofereceu resistência, entregando-se completamente ao mais velho, sentindo o próprio corpo pedir por aquelas carícias e colocando-se nas mãos dele, sentindo-se derreter com os carinhos daquele homem que, sem que percebesse, já havia lhe conquistado.   
  
---


End file.
